Second Chance
by Sabrina06
Summary: Isabella and Gretchen have been friends for years. When Isabella leaves in the middle of a sleep-over, Gretchen becomes upset and finds comfort where she least expects it.


**I regret to say that I in no way can claim ownership or copyright to Phineas & Ferb. Thank you Dan & Jeff for this creation.**

9:00 pm on a Saturday, Isabella and Gretchen were sitting in Isabella's room, talking about nothing in particular. They'd exhausted the topic of their old troop; at sixteen, they were no longer Fireside Girls, they were troop leaders.

Isabella looked up from her phone. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want one?" Gretchen applied the last bit of colour to her toenails. "Sounds great, Iz. I'll stay here, I don't want to get nail polish on the carpet."

Isabella got up and took her phone with her as she left her room. Five minutes later Gretchen saw Isabella run across the street. With a sigh, she picked up the book she brought. After reading the same sentence for ten minutes she slammed the book shut and glared out the window.

Gretchen watched as a car left the Flynn-Fletcher driveway, she couldn't quite tell who was inside, but she knew it was Phineas' car. "Three guesses who's in the car and the first two don't count." She said to herself as she packed up her stuff. "I might as well go home."

Gretchen cautiously let herself out the front door and started walking. She didn't notice the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher yard open, nor did she notice the tall teen keeping stride with her. "Allow me." Gretchen startled when Ferb spoke to her. She turned and saw him holding out his hand for her bag.

"It's okay, I've got it." She replied and adjusted the strap over her shoulder. "What are you doing out so late?" Gretchen asked him. Ferb shrugged. "I could ask you the same question." He replied. She blushed, then sighed. "I was over at Isabella's." She said simply; Ferb nodded and put his arm over her shoulders.

Gretchen leaned a little closer to him. "I miss this." She whispered. Ferb nodded to himself.

She stopped walking and turned to face him, "How could she do this to me?" Ferb pulled her into a friendly hug and Gretchen relaxed into the familiarity of what she used to have with him. She pulled away, removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. Ferb looked softly at her. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked and she shook her head.

Gretchen looked up into his blue eyes for a moment. "Can we just go sit somewhere to talk?" Ferb smiled at her. "Of course." He said and they made their way over to the park. They sat on the swings for a while; not talking.

Ferb offered Gretchen his hoodie when she started to shiver. She accepted it with a smile. "Thank you. Maybe we should get going." Ferb shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the swing. "Where are you going?" He asked her. Gretchen dug her foot into the sand that surrounded the swings. "I guess I should go back to Isabella's."

Ferb walked back toward Maple Drive with her and noticed Phineas' car in the driveway. "They're back." He commented and Gretchen rolled her eyes making him laugh involuntarily. She shook her head and laughed as she followed him into his house.

They heard the television and saw Phineas on the couch with Isabella wrapped around him. Ferb coughed and Gretchen crossed her arms over her chest. Isabella turned around and offered doe eyes to them. "Don't give me the innocent look, Isabella." Gretchen complained. "You said you were…" She gave up, throwing her hands into the air.

Ferb stood behind Gretchen, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she shook in anger.

Phineas nudged Isabella off himself and stood up. "I had no idea you were staying over with Iz tonight. I wouldn't have called, had I known." He said and shot a look at his girlfriend who just shrugged.

Ferb gently pulled Gretchen, indicating that they should leave Phineas and Isabella alone. Gretchen turned around and stormed into the Flynn-Fletcher den where she collapsed onto the couch, crying. Ferb sat beside her and held her.

Isabella left at some point, Ferb couldn't say when, he was talking with Gretchen. Phineas poked his head into the den to say 'goodnight' before heading off to bed.

Although Gretchen fell asleep in his arms, Ferb continued to hold her.

The first rays of morning sun were making their way through the windows when Gretchen started to stir. "Good morning love." Ferb whispered with a smile and was rewarded with a smile in return.

Gretchen looked into his eyes a moment, then snuggled up closer to him. "Ferb?" She asked and received a kiss on the forehead in return. "I promise I'll never hurt you again." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder.


End file.
